Blown Away
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: This is set to the song "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood. Artemis gets an unexpected visit from her father, who tells her the story of the woman she was named after. Artemis the Greek goddess and her dead lover, Orion. Set before the second season, one shot! !There are many different versions to this Greek story, I just picked the one that fit best with the story!


_Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Her daddy was a mean old mister. Mama was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down._

I never liked to talk about my family, especially with the team. They had all come from good homes, with good parents. They had just lost them. Not many people had the lucky fortune of meeting my family. And then, they turned out to not be so lucky.

Wally was different. It wasn't that he accepted my family, but he seemed to not care that I came from the worst background. My family had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, it was all I could do to try and make it up to him and the team.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past._

Wally was different, even in the beginning. He intimidated me, challenged me. I liked it. And somewhere down the line, we had fallen in love. He had overlooked everything and chose me.

My father didn't like the idea. I hated that he even knew. But then again, he was my dad and made it his business to pry into my life, usually for the worse.

"You are dating the speedster." He dropped in one night after I'd moved in with Wally.

"What does it matter?" He chuckled, walking inside, uninvited.

"Let me tell you something." He put a hand on my shoulder, like I cared what he thought. "Jade made this mistake too."

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing. Nothing left of yesterday, every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away_

"She made the mistake listening to you!" I pulled from his grasp. He shook his head as if it was a joke that I was too stupid to understand.

"Do you know why I wanted to name you Artemis?" I turned from him. It was too late to win my sympathy. "She was a Greek deity. She was a hunter. Destined to carry a bow and arrow." He trailed off.

"Why does any of this matter?" I turned toward him, shooting him an icy glare.

"Artemis fell in love with a man, the son of Poseidon, named Orion. They were happy together. But Orion was killed by Artemis." He looked up to me. I felt a chill burn down my spine. "It was an accident, but she mourned him."

_She heard those sirens screaming out. Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch. She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge._

"I am trying to warn you." He stood up and walked to me.

"Well stop. I can handle myself." I paused, looking away. "You made that clear when you left us."

"Ah yes, bitter resentment for your poor daddy." He chuckled then grew serious. "You need to grow up Artemis. Stop playing house with this boy, it is not your destiny."

"Get out!" I screamed at him. "You have no right to come here! No right! Get out! No matter what your fairy tales say, I'm not going to kill him or turn to crime like you and Jade! That's not even possible!"

"I didn't say you would." He knelt down, as if I was a child again. "But the longer you stay here, you put him in danger."

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past._

I shivered and he left without saying another word. I slid down on to the couch and shut my eyes. I laid there until Wally picked me up and put me into our bed.

"I love you baby." He whispered in my ear. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't deserve him. Everything my father said resonated in my head. I didn't want to bring Wally into this horrible world of mine. It was my burden, not his.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away. Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away. _

Curled up against his warm body, I dreamed of being Artemis, the Greek Goddess. I dreamed that Wally was Orion. He lay unmoving under my feet in the clouds. I held his cold body in my hands for eternity. I wept for the one that I'd killed forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So this is actually true about Artemis being a Greek goddess and her killing Orion. But I'm not so sure about the mourning part, Greeks weren't very emotional most of the time. Anyway, I don't think I'll be continuing this, but leave your review and favorite please! Check out my other stories if you like what I do!**

**Oh and I know that there are a million different versions of this perticular Greek story, but I rtied to be vague, picking one that I thought fit the best!  
**


End file.
